1. Technical Field
This invention relates to variable resistance exercise equipment and, more particularly, to a variable resistance refillable exercise apparatus including a hollow container which is generally dumbbell-shaped and has a permanent handle, the container being fillable with various materials such as sand and/or water to provide variable resistance to lifting of the container by a user of the exercise apparatus.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Resistance training exercise devices are important tools in building and toning muscles in the body. Various types of exercising devices have been proposed and are being used, including free weights, dumbbells, weight stack gym sets and devices such as the SOLOFLEX machine. However, with the notable exception of dumbbells, the user of the resistance exercise device must go to the location of the device to use it, and may not transport the device to a different location without encountering much difficulty. There is therefore a need for an easily portable resistance training device.
It is further desirable to have an exercise apparatus which may be adjusted to provide variable resistance to lifting of the apparatus. Several examples are found in the prior art which attempt to address this need, such as Hull et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,056,778, Elmore et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,913,422, and Piccini, U.S. Pat. No. 4,378,113. However, without exception, none of these prior art devices provides a simple and efficient system by which the exact weight of the exercise apparatus may be determined. There is therefore a need for an exercise apparatus which is capable of providing variable resistance which may be accurately measured.
It is likewise important that any exercise apparatus be usable by a variety of persons, including those having large hands, small hands or arthritic hands or the like which restrict the ability of the person to hold items in their hand. It is well known that the gripping of large-diameter cylinders, such as those found in Hull et al. and Elmore et al., are not easily gripped by persons having small or weak hands. It is just these persons, however, who most often need to do exercise to increase the strength in their various limbs, and therefore there is a need for an easily grippable exercise apparatus.
Finally, many of the prior art exercise devices cannot be used in connection with the working out of ankles or legs, as many of the prior art devices do not include straps or the like for securing the exercise device to the foot or leg of the user. Moreover, whereas Hull et al. does disclose a strap for securing the barbell to a shoe, it is clear that the shape of Hull does not lend itself to such a use, and furthermore requires multiple straps to secure the barbell to the shoe (see FIG. 3 of Hull). There is therefore a need for an exercise apparatus which may be quickly and easily attached at various points on the body to allow for exercising of the various limbs.
Therefore, an object of the present invention is to provide an improved variable resistance refillable exercise apparatus.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an exercise apparatus which may be filled with water, sand or the like to varying degrees to provide variable resistance when lifting the apparatus.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an exercise apparatus which may be easily used by any persons wishing to exercise, and is particularly suited for use by persons having small hands, persons having weak hands and/or travelers.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an exercise apparatus which may be quickly filled with fluid and/or sand to a determinable degree whereby an exact weight resistance may be determined.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an exercise apparatus which includes a strap for fastening the device to a body limb for exercising of that limb.
Finally, an object of the present invention is to provide a variable resistance refillable exercise apparatus which is simple and durable in construction and safe and efficient in use.